1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server apparatus that inspects accumulated print logs, a method of inspecting logs for the server apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing apparatuses such as printer and multifunction peripheral (MFP) are sometimes used for unauthorized printing of confidential documents including information of clients and data about designing, which causes information leakage.
Conventionally, to inspect determination of the source of information leakage and tracking of leakage paths, a system is known that stores print logs as trails of printing.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-280362 discusses a method of storing print data and information such as date and time, job name, user name, image feature amount as a print log, to enable key search for target data or information and thereby inspection of unauthorized printing.
In the above method, however, the logs of authorized printing are accumulated as well as those of unauthorized printing, resulting in a large amount of print logs in apparatuses that are used daily for bulk printing. Accordingly, in some cases, certain assistance is indispensable to inspect and specify unauthorized printing, in addition to the information stored in the print logs.